The present invention relates to a device used to elevate the user thereof. In particular, the invention relates to a stilt for temporarily elevating a user to perform a function that requires additional height, while also permitting freedom of movement.
For example, when performing various types of construction and home-improvement projects, it is often necessary to perform tasks at elevated heights. Such tasks include, among others, painting, plastering, installing suspended or sheetrock ceilings, and accessing or installing electrical, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems and components. Many of these tasks are made easier when the craftsman is able to work at a vertically elevated height without being restricted in movement due to the use of scaffolds, ladders or other stationary elevated devices.
To obtain convenient, mobile elevation, craftsmen have frequent used conventional stilt devices and systems. Such conventional devices and systems are widely known in the art. Two such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,515 to Armstrong and U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,199 to Emmert. The Armstrong and Emmert stilts are conventional “parallelogram” type stilts comprising a pair of vertical support members pivotally attached between a floor platform and a shoe platform, such that the vertical support members and the floor and shoe platforms are maintained in a substantially parallelogram configuration.
Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,137 to Speer. The Speer stilt includes a floor-engaging assembly and a foot support assembly coupled by single pivot connections with an elongated support assembly. Spring and turnbuckle assemblies are coupled between the foot support assembly and floor-engaging assembly and tend to bias the foot support assembly and floor-engaging assembly such that the assemblies are maintained in a generally parallel relationship.
However, these prior art stilt systems and others like them suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, the prior art systems are generally heavy and unwieldy due to their use of dual vertical support members and the relatively large number of metal parts, resulting in diminished user agility, mobility, and versatility. The dual vertical support members further fail to provide a stilt having a natural walking action as the dual vertical support members require pivot points at the base of both vertical support members. Since humans are accustomed to using the ankle as a pivot with the toes in conjunction with the ball of the foot to counteract the force of the body moving forward and backward, the pivot points shown in the prior art are unnatural to the normal gait of a human. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a stilt system which mimics the movement of the pivot of the human ankle.
In addition, the prior art systems fail to provide for quick and convenient adjustment of user height and leg cuff position. Finally, the prior art systems lack the ergonomic comforts necessary to improve a user's ability to engage in prolonged usage without fatigue.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a stilt system that is relatively lightweight and enhances user agility and mobility, that is ergonomically designed to enhance user comfort and extend viable usage periods, and that allows the user to quickly and conveniently adjust his or her desired working elevation. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.